Lost Boys
by Precious Pup
Summary: Tony who was Gibbs original 'Lost Boy' is invited back to Gibbs's basement to join him and McGee, who has become Gibbs' new Lost Boy. Several chapters of slash, sex,humor jealously, fun, fear and games.Warnings:Bondage, sex toys, Season five spoilers
1. Chapter 1

_(Now if your interested this story, while it can be read on its own follows on from the scenario i created in **Little Boy Lost**, then **Little Boy Found** both of which are posted to this site)_

Tony looked around Gibbs' basement nervously and attempted to look nonchalant. As if coming over to his Boss's place after work to at the very least watch his Boss fuck his co worker and friend was a totally normal thing.

Tony took a deep swallow of his cold beer. Yup normal normal normal.

McGee was shirtless and wearing only a pair of black expensive fitted designer suit pants with razor sharp pleats in them. What really caught Tony's attention was the black leather studded collar McGee was wearing with PET engraved on the silver plate at the front. Tony tried to stifle the jealously that sprung up. Gibbs hadn't given him his own collar until six months in and here was McGee with his own after two months.

What the hell was he doing here? When McGee asked him to come over and join him and Gibbs after work he should have just said no. He knew what they were doing down here, so it wasn't like he could pretend ignorance.

What he and Gibbs had together was a private thing. It was very personal, complex and intimate. It would seem that what Gibbs and McGee had was a very open thing.

Tony watched Gibbs as he bent over in his faded blue jeans and loose battered sweatshirt and worked on his boat, smoothing his rough hands over the timber frame of the boat. Hell he knew why he had come over. He missed Gibbs, missed his touch, the piercing intensity of his bright blue eyes. He had hoped that maybe during the night he could steal a kiss, a grope, something. Maybe he shouldn't have helped McGee seduce Gibbs?

Tony had genuinely thought that he was over Gibbs and he had decided he wanted to stand on his own two feet and make a life for himself away from Gibbs and their private games in the dark.

But now as he watched Gibbs slap McGee's ass as he changed over tools he found himself fighting off jealousy again. Gibbs was HIS!

Tony licked his lips and found himself finishing his second beer. Was it getting hot in here? McGee just grinned at him and slipped him another beer as he finished his own. What the hell was with the suit pants? Who wore suit pants and a leather collar as a relaxed evening combination?

Tony attempted a confident smile not wanting to let Probie know just how much this was bothering him.

"So….. how's the boat going? You don't seem to have made much progress since I last saw it' Tony asked politely

"Oh this is a new boat Tony to the one you saw. I have made a couple of modifications to the design….that I'm hoping will work out better"

Gibbs gave McGee a quick smile and Tim returned the private joke with a grin.

Tony almost scowled and he quickly drank some more of the cold bitter beer to cover it. Oh so Gibbs had even upgraded not just his men but his boat now too? Tony's eyes darted around the once familiar basement and couldn't help but notice the changes. There was now a large heavy wooden box in the far corner with a large brass padlock on it that hadn't been there a year ago. Is that where they kept some of their toys now? Did Tim have a key?

Tony's eyes stopped on the small television in the far corner of the ceiling.

'Since when do you have television down here? I thought that sort of thing was banned?" Tony could hear his voice demanding an answer

Gibbs glanced up at the screen and shrugged "Wasn't my idea. Pet was concerned about being interrupted so he put it up."

Pet?! PET! Tony could feel himself practically seething and he rounded on McGee.

Tim soothed "It's not a TV Tony it's a security camera" Tim reached for the remote and flicked a switch and black and white footage came up of the front of the house.

"That's how we knew you had got here…….. Everyone knows Gibbs doesn't lock his door so if he suddenly started it might seem suspicious… but at the same time I didn't think it was a good idea with some of the stuff we were doing together that we got… interrupted"

Tim didn't mentioned that the camera also meant that he had seen Tony waiting in the car for half an hour before deciding to actually step out and walk up to the house.

Tony nodded, trying not to admit it was good idea. There had been times when he had wished for something like that down here. But the whole asking some stranger to come down and set it up and wire it in had seemed too complicated and dangerous. Tim had probably been clever enough to do it on his own.

Tim watched Tony with hooded eyes. He knew if something didn't happen soon Tony was going to bolt. And he wouldn't accept a second opportunity to come over. And that would be a shame. He knew he had a lot to learn from Tony. He considered carefully and then he whispered in Gibbs ear.

Gibbs blinked. And then smiled. Damn but just when he thought Pet couldn't surprise him he would up and do it again.

Gibbs considered Tim's word for an instant. Timothy was a very smart man. Gibbs of course knew this from his work in the field but there was a deviousness he was only just beginning to recognize.

Pecking order. Tim wanted to recognize Tony's prior claim on Gibbs and his own position in the food chain but he knew the order would have to come from Gibbs.

Gibbs turned to Tony and realized that Tony was minutes away from disappearing up the stairs. His smile already had that too broad to be quite happy look about it.

"Well Tony…… I would like to ask for your help"

Tony stilled in surprise. "You're asking my help?"

Gibbs as Master never asked for help. He never expressed any weakness at all… except in precious snatched minutes when they were both basking in the afterglow of mind blowing sex. What on earth could he possible want help with?

Gibbs smiled and Tony's heart stuttered.

"Yes well I want to teach Pet here how to give amazing blow jobs. You're the best I've ever met at sucking cock so I was hoping you would give him some tips."

Tony's mind went completely and utterly blank.

"I'm sorry? You want me to suck McGee's cock?" Tony's jaw dropped. Ok coming here tonight was a very, very bad idea.

Gibbs frowned "No Tony I want him to suck _yours_. That way you can see and feel what he's doing and work on his technique. I have been working with him but I get to a point and it's hard for me to …..well be objective."

Tony blinked.

"You want McGee to suck my cock? Shouldn't you be asking McGee if he's ok with that?" Tony looked from Gibbs to McGee who was slowly advancing on him and back to Gibbs again, backing away until he hit the timber workbench behind him.

Gibbs smirked "Oh trust me Pets more than ok with it. He asked you here tonight remember?"

Tony nodded "Well yeah but…. Well I was hoping ….. you know you and … me …"

Tony trailed off as Gibbs walked over to him his blue eyes boring into him.

"Don't ever forget Tony…. You were the one that left me to go and live your life not the other way around."

Tim quirked his head on the side in surprise at the underlying hurt in Gibbs' voice. That was something he had never picked up on. Ok so maybe tonight was important for a lot of reasons.

Tony stared as Gibbs dropped his gaze and turned away to continue fiddling with his tools. Gibbs was hurt when he left? It had been a gradual thing, that had felt a long time coming and nothing had ever affected their working relationship. Tony was stunned.

If he was going to earn Gibbs' trust back then ……

"Ok I'll do it" Tony tried not to think about what he was giving permission for McGee to do and instead looked at Gibbs trying to express who he was really doing this for.

Gibbs gave a tiny smile and a nod. "It's not exactly going to be unpleasant for you Tony. You don't need to look like your going in front of a firing squad."

Tony gave a small nervous laugh "Yeah.. I know but…. I mean its McGee"

Gibbs smirked "Yeah but trust me he's full of surprises"

Tony with a deep breath turned to look at McGee who was grinning devilishly at him and rather disturbingly licking his full pouty lips.

"Just be gentle there McGee ok?" Tony suddenly felt nervous about entrusting his intimate anatomy to Tim's pearly white teeth. Gibbs just smirked and flashed Tim a smile as Tim eagerly knelt at Tony's feet and started unbuckling his pants.

Tony leaned back against the workbench and tried to think of other things as he felt the zipper on his pants being lowered and his pants being pushed to the ground with a rattle. Normal normal normal

"So it's great to have the full weekend off roster isn't it…?" Tony's attempt at conversation was cut off as he felt firm hands and a hot wet mouth on his cock and a small moan escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

_Jesus Christ!_

Tony sucked in his breath as Tim's tongue swirled around him and he sucked him into instant arching hardness.

"Um the roster….cause …. I have tickets next month…… to….. something" Tony squeaked as his attention was diverted to the eager pulling and licking and twisting and … what the hell was Tim doing that felt so good……

Tony panted and sagged his head back.

"McGee isn't exactly new to this is he?" Tony gasped as he attempted to continue his conversation.

"Nope" Gibbs smirked and swigged at his beer as he watched his eager Pet sucking the beautiful hard cock of one previous slave Anthony DiNozzo. Now _that_ was worth remembering. Gibbs ghosted his own hand over his own hard cock now straining in his jeans and gave himself a bit of a squeeze.

Tony's mind suddenly clicked into gear. Shit he wasn't going to let McGee think he was a two second wonder. Damn. He needed to get himself under control before Tim sucked him dry. Squashed puppies, dry cleaning bills, dead mutilated lance corporals, bloody entrails……..

Tony gripped onto the edge of the workbench, his knuckles going white as he felt the tremor in his thighs starting and his balls pulling up tight to his body. He tried unsuccessfully to stop himself thrusting forward into the eager sucking mouth waiting for him but he could feel the back of Tim's throat as he swallowed him, his hands fondling his balls.

_Jesus Christ!_

Tony came hard with a buck and a cry and clenched his eyes closed seeing white stars explode over the blackness. He shuddered as Tim swallowed and continued to suck before gently pulling Tony's now limp dick out of his mouth and licking it clean.

Tony panted and opened his eyes again to see Gibbs grinning at him "So what do you think? Any tips?"

"Yeah… of course yeah" Tony cleared his throat and tried to get his breathing under control as his heart hammered in his chest. "I can see what you mean about the getting distracted…"

"Just … just give me a minute to get my breath back" Tony furiously sucked in air as Tim stood with a smile, dusted his pants down and walked over to Gibbs.

"How did I do?" Tim's youthful face looked eager and hopeful for his praise and Gibbs wondered how he had been so blessed. Twice.

"Just perfect Pet"

Gibbs reached for his young agent who was ballsy enough to invite Tony, essentially the other man over tonight to join in their games. Gibbs kissed Tim deeply, rewarding him for his cleverness in keeping Tony for a while longer. As Gibbs flicked and probed his tongue through Tim's mouth he moaned as he realized what he tasted.

_Tony_

Gibbs pulled back and smiled. Something about that was just too kinky for words……. and Tim knew it.

Gibbs turned back to Tony with a smirk. "I can taste you on him….. did you know that Tony?"

Tony had watched the two of them kissing, Gibbs' hand curling up Tim's naked back, Tim's hand firmly on Gibbs' ass as they stood locked together. Tim stood just fractional taller than Gibbs, the collar at his neck screaming his subservience to the older man. Part of him told him to turn away, that it was private and the other part of him thought it was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

When Gibbs turned to him naked lust in his eyes and the taste of Tony already on his lips Tony knew he was a goner. Gibbs ran a strong rough hand up the back of his slightly sweaty neck and pulled him in for his own kiss while Tim watched, his own hand sliding down into his pants at the sight.

Tony could feel the heat of Gibbs erection hard up against him and the familiar smell of sawdust and sweat met with the taste of Jack Daniels and assaulted Tony's senses. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to just fling himself at Gibbs' feet, head bowed and demand to be told what to do.

Gibbs pulled away firmly, his hands on Tony's shoulders as his blue eyes devoured Tony from head to foot. "So how would you feel about staying and playing with us for a while? New game. New rules."

Tony flicked his eyes to Tim as he stood a few feet away, his pale bare skin flushed with arousal, the light catching the silver name plate on his collar. Tim caught his eye and grinned back at him.

Tony tried again to look nonchalant and failed "Yeah, yeah I think I'd like to try that… _Sir_"

(

_(So this is Part One. The whole evening was too long to do in one hit. Please let me know what you think as its a bit out there even for me)_


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs grinned at Tony and then stepped back giving the man an instant to process his commitment.

Tony licked his lips and tried to settle his pounding heart. Ok he had essentially agreed to a threesome arrangement…..with Gibbs…..and Probie. Tony's mind searched for a distraction

"I have to ask McGee… what is with the suit pants? Why aren't you wearing jeans or sweat pants or something? Wouldn't they be more comfortable?"

Tim grinned and flicked a look at Gibbs.

"Let's just say Gibbs likes the creases…"

Tony frowned "The creases?"

"Yeah he likes to make sure they are nice and ruined by the end of the night. And the more expensive the pants the better. The neater and tidier I am the more Gibbs seems to want to … rip the clothes right off me. Haven't you noticed I have been practically starching the shirts I wear to work lately?"

Tony looked back and realized that in the last few weeks McGee's clothes, which had taken on a slightly relaxed feel over the last year or so had actually taken a step back towards formality. That extra button that he had been wearing undone was back to being buttoned up nice and tight, the collared polo shirts had been replaced with immaculate pressed and ironed business shirts and the expensive jeans were making a less regular appearance.

Tony cocked his head "Huh… so that's a Gibbs turn on thing?"

Tim grinned "Seems to be a nice and neat verses a down and dirty thing. Wasn't he the same way with you?" Tim asked curiously

Tony considered thoughtfully "Ah No actually…generally he liked the clothes off as quickly as possible…."

Gibbs growled at his two boys "I am right here you know?"

Tony almost by reflex stuttered an apology to his Master while Tim just smiled. Interesting. Gibbs got off on different things with his two different boys. Tim filed that away for in depth consideration later.

Gibbs shook his head at himself and wondered if having two boys was really a good idea. McGee as young and curious as he was, was almost more than Gibbs could handle at times. Not that he would ever tell McGee that. But then again with Tony in the mix perhaps….?

That brought Gibbs back to the original reason he had been looking forward to this evening. His Boat.

Gibbs turned to Tony. "When Pet told me he invited you tonight I wasn't sure that you would come. But I'm glad you did, Tony. There is something Pet and I have been working on… a little side project and we were going to try it out tonight. I just want you to know that if you want to join in you are most welcome but if you want to sit this one out that's fine to. OK? "

Tony smiled relieved at the get out of jail free card Gibbs was offering him. He wasn't sure how he felt about …. Well the _three_ of them. He trusted Gibbs with his subservience but he had lorded it over McGee for too many years to simply drop his cocky persona and have the man watch him beg to be touched.

Still his curiosity was pricked "A project?"

Tim looked at Gibbs and smiled. "Yeah I asked him if he would consider making some modifications to his latest boat design…. And when he saw what I was planning he said yes. We have spent some time over the last couple of weeks working on it together."

Tony couldn't hide his surprise. "He let you change his boat?"

Tony was shocked. Gibbs' boat was… sacred….It would be like messing with McGee's computer… ok actually bad example because he did that all the time.

Tim shrugged " Not much… it doesn't really effect the outer shape…..its just a bit larger now…with some additional supports… and bracketing… which I suppose would affect its weight once its in the water…but I mean he could take them out later if he wanted to…. although…..water displacement….."

Gibbs cut off McGee who was rambling as his brain kicked in considering the technical considerations of the changes.

"Its probably best if we show you, Tony." Gibbs without preamble pulled off his sweatshirt and tossed it to the floor. Tony watched as Tim suddenly silent stared at Gibbs with hungry eyes then went and ducked under the edge of the timber framework of the boat and stood in its open center.

Tony noticed for the first time that the boat frame was jacked up much higher than he had ever seen it before. Normally while it was off the ground it was kept low enough that Gibbs could reach across and sand the keel. Now not only was the frame larger but it was raised up on large supporting stands so the arch of the keel was now above McGee's head.

Tony realized he was still standing next to the workbench with his pants around his ankles after McGee's blow job wearing just his long shirt. He considered for a long moment and then stepped out of his pants and toed off his shoes and socks. He wasn't exactly naked but he had a feeling he would be wearing more clothes than his two companions would be shortly.

Gibbs lifted a fine long chain he wore over his neck and used the key on it to open the large chest Tony had noticed earlier. Well that answered one of Tony's questions.

Tony watched fascinated as Gibbs rummaged in the chest and pulled out several items before shutting the chest and locking it again.

Gibbs considered the contents of the chest. It was a special night tonight and he wanted to make it interesting. He smirked as he pulled out several items he knew would arouse Tony's interest. He wanted to make sure Tony never even considered disappearing up those stairs. With his arms full he turned around and ducking made his way into the open framework of his boat.

Tim knew it had only just begun and his heart was already hammering. He had really been looking forward to trying this but there was an extra dangerous gleam in Gibbs eyes tonight and Tim knew he wanted to put on a show. A show with him as the main attraction. He licked his lips and glanced across to Tony now sitting on the workbench wearing just his shirt. Ok Holy Shit he was going to _watch_……….

Tim tried to take deep soothing breathes and resisted touching his cock already straining in his pants. Gibbs caught his eye and smirked and then traveled his eyes slowly down Tim's body to rest on the obvious bulge in his pants. Tim blushed suddenly feeling vulnerable under the combined gaze of both men.

Gibbs smiled. Tony's presence had knocked some of Tim's recent confidence. He dropped his burdens to the floor and leaned in and kissed his youngest boy reassuring him of the pleasure to come, and then deepened the kiss when he heard a tiny instinctive whimper coming from Tony. In a small perverse way Gibbs felt a slight satisfaction in torturing Tony for leaving him by pleasuring another man in front of him.

He pulled away and left Tim panting, his big eyes glazed with lust.

"Are you sure you want to do this Pet?" Gibbs asked softly with a tilt of his head in Tony's direction.

Tim's eyes never left his face and he nodded his lips open and wanting.

"Yes Boss. Please Boss"

Gibbs smiled. He loved it when he said that. "Ok then. Reach up"

Tony watched and felt his eyes grow round as McGee stood on the balls of his feet his arms outstretched and Gibbs buckled him into black leather wrist restraints.

Holy shit! They had turned the boat into a bondage frame!

Tony watched as Tim stood quivering, stretched and balanced on the balls of his feet while Gibbs took off his jeans throwing them to the side.

Gibbs could feel Tony's wide eyed gaze burning into his bare flesh but he resisted the urge to look back. This was Tim's time. It had been his idea and he wanted to make sure it had been worth all the effort Tim had taken to convince him. Gibbs looked down at the items now lying in a pile on the floor and selected the long black silk scarf. He stood behind Tim and reaching up whispered quietly in his ear.

"Just pretend it's just you and me, Pet"

Gibbs slowly slid the scarf across Tim's eyes and tied it tight behind his eyes blocking his sight. He could almost feel the relief radiating off Tim as he was able to escape into his own personal fantasy. Slowly Gibbs then reached around from behind and unbuckled Tim's still immaculate pants, carefully pulling down on the zipper and slowly pushing the pants down his slim hips. As Tim was on his toes with his legs apart Gibbs came around in front of him and helped him remove his pants, first one leg then the other. Gibbs took the opportunity of his current position to blow warm air across Tim's hard quivering cock and he gasped and tossed his head in surprise and pleasure. Gibbs couldn't resist a further taste and leaned in and gave several small tender bites to Tim's inner thighs and quirked a smile as Tim gave a little cry.

Tony's mouth was dry as he watched the two now naked men in front of him. The one wearing the collar was stretched out and already quivering helplessly under the silver haired mans touch that prowled confidently around him. He found himself desperately wanting to be in McGee's place. He knew from experience what being under Gibbs' deft control could feel like but seeing it from the outside like this he could also see Gibbs' playfulness, the little smiles that McGee would never see.

Tony watched fascinated as Gibbs slowly slid his hands up McGee's legs from the ankles up, one leg at a time then trailed them across his sides and down his arms. It was almost a tender frisk for weapons and Tim's head hung down onto his chest as Gibbs teased him with fluttering fingers.

Gibbs finally turned to see Tony his mouth open and a question on his lips. He smirked and knew that left alone Tony would never ask it.

"Got a question DiNozzo?"

Tony twitched realizing that Gibbs had caught him. "Ahh I just…ahhh…. Wondered why you…. Were….touching him like that?" Tony winced realizing how stupid it sounded now it was out off his mouth.

Gibbs leaned in behind Tim and pressed his hot hard body to his, whispering in his ear just loud enough for Tony to hear.

"I want him to know that he's _mine_. I own him"

A matching whimper was torn from the throats of both his boys and Tim twitched throwing his head back exposing his long pale throat. Gibbs leaned over and kissed it tenderly before moving away.

Tim panted in the dark, squirming as Gibbs ran his hands all over him. He wanted…. He wanted MORE……..he could feel the tension thrumming through him and when Gibbs leaned in and whispered his claim in his ear he tried to thrash but the position he was held in stopped him. A kiss.. oh god a kiss on his neck…… and then he was gone… where did he go? Please please come back?

Tony watched as Gibbs picked up the black osterich feather plume and sucked in his breath. Oh what he knew Gibbs could do with the feather….He once tortured him with a similar feather for hours…… Tony instinctively wrapped his hand around his own hard cock and squeezed, holding tight.

Gibbs watched as Tony, his eyes glazed slipped his hand under the edge of his shirt, spread his legs and started to slowly jerk himself off. Gibbs smirked. Oh there was no way Tony was disappearing up those stairs now. He may not think Gibbs remembered but he still heard Tony's voice crying out in the night begging for the feather to be taken away from taunting Tony's tender flesh.

Gibbs trailed it over Tim's quivering body and watched the bloom across his pale skin as he flushed with heat. Fascinating. Tony was so much darker and hairier he had never been able to see his response across his skin the same way. Gibbs dragged the feather over Tim's trembling cock and shivered at the long drawn out moan he was able to drag out of his trembling captive.

Gibbs' sensitive hearing heard the hitch in Tony's own breath at Tim's response and out of the corner of his eye he saw Tony pull his shirt off over his shoulders and drop it to the floor. Gibbs growled softly as he glanced across with lust filled eyes to Tony as he sat naked on his workbench, his hand fisted around his beautiful hard cock already leaking pre come.

Gibbs swallowed as he felt himself grow impossibly harder at the sight. Ok need to speed things up a bit here. Gibbs discarded the feather and picked up the short handled cat o nine whip, dangling the soft leather strips across Tim's shoulder and trailing them down his back. He ran the handle of the whip between Tim's buttocks and Tim gasped and started softly babbling as he tried to twitch back. Gibbs slid his hand up Tim's chest and leaned into him from behind whispering as he teased the hard handle across Tim's clenched ass.

"Have you been a _good _boy Timmy?" Gibbs whispered rubbing his own aching erection into Tim's hip

Tim nodded furiously tossing his head and straining against his restraints for more contact with Gibbs body. Gibbs reached around and dangled the soft leather strips across Tim's hard bobbing cock and Tim thrust trembling into the sensation as he stood still stretched, balancing precariously on his toes.

Tim's gentle babbling had started to grow louder and as Gibbs bit into the tender flesh at Tim's shoulder, tasting his sweet sweat while ghosting his hand into the crisp curling hairs around his cock the words transformed into a sort of unrecognizable prayer.

Gibbs smiled. He knew once McGee hit babbling in Latin he really had him where he wanted him. One day he would record it and try and get it interpreted and claim it was part of a case…..then again it might not be a good idea that anyone else hear what it was Tim was crying out when Gibbs fucked him.

Tim sweated and panted and tossed and cried out as his heart hammered like drums in his head. He wasn't sure if he was asking aloud or not, he just wanted Gibbs to fuck him. And fuck him now and hard and NOW! And oh God please just touch him anything NOW!

Tony felt the heat sizzling off his skin as he watched Gibbs possess Tim's body with his touch. Tim cried out and tried to strain against his bonds, quivering with restrained desire. Tony panting made a decision. He couldn't just watch anymore. He wanted to taste, to touch, and to feel something. Gibbs had said he could join in if he wanted too. Gibbs had said. It would really only be returning the favor. Oh God.

Gibbs turned surprised to find Tony naked standing next to him and watched as Tony sank to his knees in front of him.

"Please Master………..please …….allow me to……."

Gibbs smiled delighted. This was going even better than he hoped.

"Permission granted"

Tony's head sagged forward gratefully and he moved around in front of McGee and pulled the delicious hot hard cock into his own eager mouth.

Tim screamed in delight and surprise as he felt the hot wetness on his cock. Oh God Please……… please…….His mind couldn't quite register… and he shuddered, tears starting to run down his cheeks as he felt Gibbs' rough hands at his hips preparing him and he realized who was kneeling in front of him.

_Oh Jesus Christ!_

Gibbs couldn't wait any longer as he quickly saw the bob of Tony's dark head as he took his Pets hard weeping cock into his mouth. His eyes slid down Tony's dark muscular chest to see his other hand starting a rapid jerk on his own hard cock ensuring his own orgasm was imminent.

Breathing rapidly and feeling more turned on than he ever had in his entire life Gibbs stepped behind Tim and rapidly slicked Tim's tight entrance, quickly sliding a finger in but knowing he was more than ready for him. Holding Tim's quivering hips steady as he hung twitching almost helplessly between him and Tony, Gibbs thrust deep into Tim's tight entrance with his own hard cock. _Oh Yeah_.

Tony closed his eyes and imagined the large hard cock in his mouth was Gibbs. It wasn't hard to do as Tony could hear Gibbs' familiar panting grunt and he pushed Tim's cock into his eager mouth as he fucked him. Tony suckled and swirled his tongue around its long length as he stroked himself even faster, moaning around the taste of the cock in his mouth.

With a grunt Gibbs sank even deeper and Tim cried out throwing his head back. Gibbs panted and knowing he was too turned on to last long anyway threw caution to the wind, starting a deep quick drive into his eager shuddering Pet.

The sound of Tony's muffled sucking moans and Tim's tortured cries over his own sweaty gasps made Gibbs consider if he wasn't just having an actual heart attack.

"Tony…Tony….. I want you to come with us" Gibbs rasped out, sweat dripping into his eyes as his heart hammered and he felt his orgasm screaming up from his toes, shuddering through him until he slammed himself as deep as he could inside Tim's hot tightness. Gibbs screwed his eyes shut as he arched and his cock pulsed in pleasure agony and all he could hear was Tim's high pitched strangled cry and Tony's desperate deep moan ringing in his ears.

An agonizing eternity later and Gibbs found himself clinging to Tim's sweaty back as he trembled and wept beneath him. Struggling to regain his breath Gibbs slid his hand gently off and slowly pulled his now soft limp cock out of Tim's ass to an accompanying whimper of loss from Tim. Swallowing, his mouth bone dry and staggering weak kneed Gibbs stepped away and leaned against the timber frame to watch his two boys recover.

Tim was flushed bright red from head to foot and covered in a sheen of sweat. His head complete with black silk blindfold hung down onto his chest as he hung still suspended in his restraints, his body still trembling and twitching through aftershocks. He sucked in deep breathes through an open mouth, his bottom lip loose in a full lipped pout.

Tony was a messy boneless puddle of come as he lay on his back in front of Tim gasping like a fish out of water, his eyes glazed, the result of both his own and Tim's orgasm coating his stomach and chin.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. Yeah he may be older but he could still keep the two of them in line. He nudged Tony with his toe. Tony twitched and Gibbs nudged him harder.

"Give us a hand to get him down would you Tony?"

"Uh yeah sure……" Tony head was spinning and he could taste McGee in his mouth and hear Gibbs cry ringing in his ears. Ok so maybe coming over tonight was a good idea.

Gibbs held McGee in his strong arms while Tony unbuckled the restraints.

"Woah.." Gibbs staggered under Tim's dead weight as he practically collapsed quivering in his arms and with Tony's help the three managed a slow sweaty slide to the floor. Gibbs pulled off the silk blindfold as he held his youngest boy in his arms, Tony now instinctively leaning into Gibbs's side. Tim's big teary eyes gazed up at Gibbs in wonder.

"I really, really, _really_ like your boat"

Gibbs laughed "Oh so _now_ you like my boat?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhhh maybe I should go…" Tony watched as the two men climbed naked into Gibbs' familiar large bed. Tim flicked back the covers inviting Tony into the space beside him.

"I don't know about …well staying over" Tony trailed off and Tim gave him a look.

"Tony, we have had sex together, eaten, drunk beer and now we are all showered and clean. I hardly think you're really looking forward to getting dressed and driving out into the cold when you could simply sleep here and go home in the morning?"

Tim patted the bed and looked hopeful.

"Here look I'll even give you one of my pillows…so you'll have extra. I don't have cold feet….and apparently I don't even snore…although I'm sure you know Gibbs does. Just a little."

Tony and Tim smiled at each other for an instant over this shared piece of information.

"Tony just get in the damn bed!" Gibbs growled and Tony's reaction was almost instinctive and an instant later he found himself snuggled in with the covers pulled up to his chin.

There was a pause as the three men lay tired and relaxed after their earlier session in the basement.

"Ok who's going to turn out the light?" Gibbs sighed and hoped that his bed wasn't going to turn into summer camp.

"Well Tony was the last one in….so…….and I'm in the middle so……" Tim was reluctant to move out of his snuggly spot.

Tony sighed, flung back the quilt and flicked the switch before snuggling gratefully back into the bed.

"Night Tony"

"Night McGee"

"Night Boss"

"Night ….Gibbs"

There was a pause and then Tony piped up with "Night John Boy" and Tim snickered in the dark while Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight" Gibbs directed it at both men and hoped they would take the hint and settle down quickly into sleep of their own.

Gibbs rolled onto his back, grateful once again that his bed was very large and settled in to have a decent sleep filled with the sounds of his boys crying his name.

There was a muted whisper and Gibbs felt Tim roll over and face Tony beside him.

"What?" Tim whispered

"I said when did Gibbs give you your collar? Did you just get it?" Tony whispered back curious as he lay in the warm darkness. This really was nicer than driving all the way across town, this late at night only to arrive back at his place and probably freak out about what he had done.

"Gibbs didn't give it to me…..Abby did." Tim smiled smugly up at the ceiling. Huh and Tony had always thought he was such a prude. Well _Tony_ hadn't thought of a bondage frame. _Tony_ hadn't had sex in a coffin.

"Abby? Abby gave you the collar?"

"Sure. I never wore it for her though… but I like to wear it for Gibbs. Why?"

Tony lay in the dark and considered this piece of information. Tim really was different from him. He would never have thought to simply get his own collar. But in a way he was happy knowing he had earned his. Literally been presented with it one night as a reward for lessons learnt.

"Oh I was just wondering……Gibbs gave me one but it wasn't until we had …well been together a while. I was just surprised when I saw you with one that's all"

Gibbs smirked in the dark as he heard his boy's whisperings and realized what Tony wasn't saying. He hadn't considered how it must look to Tony to see McGee wearing a collar so soon.

"Tony?"

Gibbs almost smiled as he felt his boys jump at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah Gibbs"

"Your collar is downstairs…in the locked chest. You can have it back anytime you want. Just say the word."

Tony grinned and felt indescribably pleased that Gibbs had treasured his collar and had kept it safe for him. It wouldn't be the same to wear a new one.

"Thanks ….Master" Tony showed his pleasure by using Gibbs' true bedroom name in front of Tim.

"Tony?"

"Yeah McGee?" Tony whispered back

"What's your collar like? Is it like mine or is it …"

"Its black leather like yours but while your collar has a silver name plate and silver studs, mine has fine gold chain and a thick gold buckle….."

Gibbs sighed into the darkness "How about you just show it to him in the morning Tony?"

"Oh right yeah…that would be good." Tony smiled and Tim took the hint and rolled back onto his back and made himself comfortable again.

Gibbs was just drifting off to sleep when Tim's quiet voice slammed against his consciousness.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm horny….and it's making it hard to go to sleep"

Tony laughed and tried to muffle it in order to not disturb Gibbs further.

"What? " Tim huffed "It's not my fault I'm years younger than either of you. Besides I'm lying in _bed_..…_naked_….in between two people I have recently _had sex with_…..How can you both NOT be thinking about it?"

And just like that, suddenly they were. Gibbs found the dark smile creeping over his face and he rolled onto his side and nudged his hardening erection into Tim's side.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to fuck one of you. So who's it going to be?" Gibbs asked his two boys.

There was a sudden demand for his attention as both men eagerly argued their point.

"You've already fucked Tim once tonight already!" Tony pleaded

"It was my suggestion that we have sex in the first place! AND you've already come twice!" Tim counted

Gibbs considered. It was difficult to choose. Tony might feel excluded …again if he chose Pet but then again Pet might worry that he had been turned over as Gibbs returned to Tony's arms. Gibbs knew Tim for all his bravado was secretly worried that Tony might take him away from him.

"Alright since I can't choose between you, how about we have a competition?"

"What sort of competition? I don't think I'm up for an egg and spoon race at this time of night" Tony joked

"I want you two to suck each other off and then I will fuck whoever comes last."

The two men processed this for a moment.

"Whoever comes _last_?"

Gibbs smirked "Consider it a lesson in control. Each of you is going to be trying as hard as you can to get the other off as quickly as you can…without coming yourself."

Tim smiled and shook his head "Boss….you are….diabolical. All right I'm up for it. Tony, how about you?"

Tony smirked "Given the prize I'm definitely in. But you should be warned McGee…as Gibbs said, I'm pretty good."

Tim didn't even blink "Yeah yeah Tony so you've been telling me"

Gibbs leaned back grinning in the soft dim darkness as his boy's pushed back the covers and arranged themselves so they lay on their sides, facing each other, top to tail.

Tony felt confident he would win. He had much more practice at control then McGee did, and he was also much older which in this situation counted in his favor. He trailed a finger down Tim's rather impressive and already rigid cock eliciting a yelp from Tim.

"Hey..no teasing. We haven't started yet. Boss? What are the rules?"

"Rules?'

"Yeah. Can we use hands, mouths or both? Are we talking about balls or just cocks?"

Tony rolled his eyes. Trust McGee to take sex and want to know the boundaries. Still ….this was a competition.

"Alright to make it harder… just mouths on cocks. No hand jobs or touching of balls allowed."

Gibbs smirked to himself and settled back to watch his new favorite show. It delighted him that his two boys were competing for him….and it was all wrapped up in some smoking hot porn….just for his personal viewing pleasure.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked and watched as both men nodded eagerly

"All right then……Go!"

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of desperate muffled moaning and sucking sounds as each filled their warm mouths with the hard cocks of the other. Gibbs shivered in delight and gave his own hard cock a quick squeeze. He couldn't risk anymore as he was supposed to be the prize and the way these two were getting him hot and bothered it wouldn't take much.

Both men were twitching and writhing as they struggled to survive the pleasure the other was forcing on them.

Tony sucked hard and then carefully grazed his teeth along the length of McGee's cock and heard a particularly deep shuddering moan torn from McGee. Oh yeah he was going to win….

_Oh yeah………..._

Tony's mind wandered for a split second as Tim retuned fire with a probing tongue curling and rasping the underside of his sensitive cock head. Tony almost bucked in desperation and he looked up searching for distraction…..to see Gibbs kneeling above them, his magnificent cock in his hand and his bright blue eyes afire with devouring lust.

Tony cried out around Tim's cock as he felt himself flood Tim's eager mouth as his orgasm shuddered through him…along with his disappointment. A second later Tony felt Tim join him and he swallowed his come quickly to avoid choking. Releasing the now limp cock from his mouth Tony sagged back.

Tim, flushed red and panting crowed with delight "I won! Gibbs has to fuck me!"

Tony lay back panting "That's not far….Gibbs…Gibbs was _looking _at me"

Tim raised an eyebrow as he swallowed deep breathes of air "Of course he was looking at us DiNozzo. He just ordered us to suck each other off. What did you think he was going to be looking at? The ceiling?"

Tim reached down the bed and offered Tony a hand and dragged him back up into place at his side, where they lay Tim grinning and Tony pouting side by side.

Tony just continued taking in deep breathes and shot Tim a dark look. Tim smirked and leaned in close to Tony's ear.

"Next time Tony……close your eyes" Tim whispered smugly into Tony ear.

Gibbs watched his two boys arguing over him fondly. He was possibly going to have to employ that pursuit a bit more often, especially now he was going to have to keep up with the two of them. That and it was incredibly erotic to watch them both writhing in pleasure together. Especially when Tony too would be wearing his collar.

Gibbs leaned in and kissed his youngest boy "Congratulations Pet"

Tony watched enviously as the two men kissed…and then Gibbs broke off from Tim and pulled Tony across to him. Tony moaned softly as Gibbs kissed him and Tim watched hungry eyed as they both leaned across him.

Gibbs smirked. It didn't seem a good idea to leave one of his boys completely out in the cold.

"Commiserations Tony" Gibbs cupped Tony's head in his hand and smiled. Oh he would be fucking Tony soon enough.

"I want a name" Tony burst out and Gibbs sat back surprised.

"A name?"

Tony bit his lip and looked a bit embarrassed. "Well you call McGee, Pet you know during your games….something you don't at work. And I would like a name too…for when…." Tony trailed off and Gibbs understood.

When it had been just him and Tony he had been simply Slave to Gibbs' Master. But now with Tim in the mix Gibbs could see why Tony wanted a new name. Tony was making it clear that while he wanted to play, things had changed and he wanted to play on his own terms. He wanted a name that Tim could call him by…other than Slave.

"You said downstairs….new rules, new games…well I want a new name"

Gibbs leaned back in the bed and stuck his hand behind his head.

"hummm well any ideas?"

"What about Toy?" Tim asked curiously

"Toy?"

"Well yeah…. I mean it's just Tony without the N, isn't it?"

The three men thought about this for a moment and Tony smiled "I don't think I mind being Gibbs' 'Toy' "

Tim smiled across at Tony "I don't mind being Gibbs' 'Pet'. Besides you're always making up names for me. It would be nice if I can at least once make one up for you"

Tony considered his new name for a moment rolling it around in his mind.

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow at them "Well now that we have that sorted out…Pet…are you ready to saddle up for your prize now…or do you want to wait a bit longer?"

Tim's eyes slid down Gibbs' chest to see Gibbs' rock hard erection honed to a fine edge by the live porn show of a few minutes earlier. He smiled with lustful eyes and with a smirk simply turned onto his side allowing Gibbs to spoon into him.

Gibbs grabbed the lube and liberally coated his fingers. Damn it was good to have a younger lover. He slid his fingers carefully into Tim's ass, preparing him as he kissed Tim's neck tasting the fine sweet sweat of his skin.

Tony tried not to feel jealous as Tim closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of Gibbs slowly pushing into him. And failed.

But still he couldn't turn away as Tim moaned and Gibbs watched him with hooded eyes from over Tim's shoulder as he started slowly thrusting into him.

Tim opened his eyes and saw how lost Tony was as he lay inches away watching them.

"Come here ..Toy" Tim whispered and pulled Tony into his arms.

"Roll over, let me hold you…let me touch you so you can feel Gibbs too"

Tim's soft sweet ragged voice was like searing molasses being poured over his naked body and Tony sucked in a breath trembling on the edge of near insanity. He rolled over and felt strong arms wrap around his chest holding him close. He closed his eyes and felt Tim's warm pant on his neck and heard Gibbs' slight grunt as he pushed into Tim. Tony shuddered in delicious agony.

"Oh Toy…I wish you could feel him too…its just so….but you know don't you? Oh Tony…..I just want……" Tim moaned in his ear and Tony felt himself hardening again. He wriggled closer into Tim's strong embrace and was taunted by Tim's own erection hot and trapped between them.

"Boss? Please…..Boss…can I fuck Toy….just so he knows what you feel like?" Tim's quiet begging shocked Tony and his eyes flew open.

He had never been fucked by anyone other than Gibbs. Tony felt Gibbs stop and lean over Tim's shoulder and pause for a moment, panting.

"Tony?" Gibbs soft call layered his name with a dozens questions but the mere fact he was asking told Tony he was considering it. Could he allow Timothy McGee to fuck him?

He felt the warm safe arms around him and Gibbs only inches away. Tony nodded slowly.

"Only if you're here…..only if you allow it"

Tony felt Tim smile against his neck and then he whimpered as Gibbs slowly pulled out of him. Tony felt Gibbs reach across Tim and slowly lube up his hard cock before sliding his fingers down the crease of his ass and sliding his fingers in.

It had been so long and Tony instinctively tightened around the intrusion.

Tim soothed him and held him close whispering into his ear "Shhussh Toy ...it's just Gibbs…. Gibbs touching you…loving you…feeling how hot and tight you are…."

Tony moaned almost as much at the dizzying words poured into his head as the delicious sensation of Gibbs fingers entering his body.

Gibbs swallowed and tried to still his hammering heart as he watched Tim sooth Tony while he gently worked him. God he was so turned on! What wouldn't these two boys do for him? He gently held Tim's hot cock in his hand and slowly withdrew his other fingers from Tony's ass.

Tim looked up from Tony's neck and gave him a smile before he slowly, gradually pushed his hard lubed cock into Tony's tight ass. Tony moaned and Tim just held him tighter allowing him to grow accustomed to his size. Gibbs groaned as he watched Tim lick up Tony's neck and simply wait for him to fuck him.

Gibbs eagerly positioned himself on his side behind Tim and slowly slid back inside his hot tight entrance. He felt Tim move in a gentle counter point to his thrust and move deeper into Tony.

Gibbs closed his eyes and repeated the move as he heard Tim's hot whisperings into Tony's ear.

"Ohhhh Toy….that just what he feels like….can you feel him? Can you feel Gibbs fucking you?"

Tony moaned and pushed back into Tim's arms.

Tim groaned through his hot silky whispers "Yes…. Oh Tony you feel so amazing…..so hot and tight…….oh no wonder Gibbs loves you. Oh ….yessss"

And that was all it took for a small part of Tony's insecure soul to fly off and lodge itself securely onto one Timothy McGee.

Gibbs burned as he never had before as he listened to the moans and whimpers of both his boys as they slowly, gradually fucked each other above and beyond the edge of reason.

Gibbs felt the sweat pouring off him but he didn't want the tension to end and he gloried in it as it built up through his body until he felt his body trembling, ready to explode into a thousand pieces. Tim's honeyed whispers had long turned to a repeated soft cry of Gibbs name, which had then been joined by Tony's deeper ragged gasp as Tim thrust deep into him.

Suddenly it was too much and Gibbs buried himself over and over again as the bed shook and desperate cries rent the air as all three men arched and writhed in each others tight grasp.

There was a straining eternal moment of clawing rigid pleasure and then gasping Gibbs collapsed against Tim's back drawing deep shuddering breathes.

He felt overwhelmed. He felt….angry.

He quickly pulled out of Tim and clambered on top of him and pinned his startled pet's wrists to the bed.

"Don't you EVER fuck Tony without me being around! You got that McGee? Never. I won't allow it." Gibbs growled, his eyes flashing

Tim looked up at him flushed, sweaty and scared that he had crossed a boundary he shouldn't have.

"I'm….I'm sorry Boss….I won't….I'm sorry" Tim stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes as he considered that Gibbs might just throw him out of the house.

Gibbs irrational anger drained away at the terror on his youngest boys face as he held him down. What the fuck was he doing?

He grabbed Tim and kissed him hard, possessively.

"Your mine…and I won't share you. You got that? Mine." Gibbs stared into Tim's soul and branded it with his intense blue eyes.

"That goes for you too Tony. You don't so much as kiss each other without me being there" Gibbs turned and roughly pulled Tony who was looking alarmed into a deep kiss re claiming his ownership of his first boy.

Gibbs felt his heart still hammering in his chest as he gathered them both together held them tight in his arms and gently rocked them as they wept quietly from the intensity of his love.

"Mine. You're both _mine_."

(

_(Ummm ok another chapter up in my great experiement. So what do you think? Look I know your reading I can see the count! Anyway please review. I have one more chapter in this little series to go. Not on the same night though...even these boys i don't think could handle that. Precious)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Months Later**

"Please Master" Tony writhed helpless against his bonds as he lay strapped down to the large bed.

"Come on Tony…it's alright…you can tell me" Gibbs crooned sweetly into Tony's ear.

Tony's eyes swept everywhere in the room except Gibbs face as he sweated and moaned.

"You know you're going to tell me…eventually ….so you might as well tell me now. And then …maybe I'll let you come"

Tim groaned as he thrust into Tony again. "Oh please Tony …just tell him….I can't keep this up…"

Gibbs turned from where he was lying next to Tony and grinning wickedly looked up at the young man with his hard cock currently buried in Tony.

"Oh come on now Pet….don't tell me you're not enjoying this"

Tim just panted, flushed from head to foot with the restrained exertion, a bead of sweat trailing down his face "I know…I know control…..Toy….please"

Gibbs leaned in and kissed Tony, softly sweetly destroying and breaking down his barriers with gentle searing passion. Unrelenting, unending desire. His steely fist tightened around Tony's hard cock and Tony bucked into the sensation of his Masters touch.

"No..I can't….I don't know"

"Oh you know the answer alright Tony….that's why your fighting so hard against us"

Gibbs looked deep into Tony's eyes and then dragging his hot steely gaze down his captive's sweaty bare chest, suckled gently on the moist tip of Tony's sensitive cock. Tony cried out as his Master ruthlessly milked him.

"Just tell me Toy…..I won't be mad…I promise……I just need to know" Gibbs' blue eyes pierced Tony's pain and Tony knew his desperate pleading was useless against his Masters iron will.

Tony groaned and finally looked at Gibbs, tears slipping from his eyes.

"I…loved her…..I didn't mean to Master….I really didn't but….I…"

"Shush my beautiful Toy…… It's alright" Gibbs kissed Tony and held him in his arms as Tim sweated and groaned trembling above them both as he continued to thrust.

"I understand…it's alright……because you weren't expecting to fall in love you weren't prepared for it. And it hurt to let her go…… I understand…its ok"

Tony released himself and wept, tears streaming down his face as he was surrounded by his lovers.

Gibbs had learnt that Tony responded far better to gentle caresses when confronting something that really scared him than any other form of discipline he could offer.

Pain Tony could handle, it was love that broke him.

And so this was Tony's Interrogation….and absolution.

At work everything had settled down after the terror of thinking Tony lost. The paperwork had been filed, explanations made and wounds were healing.

But here in the bedroom, between the three of them there were still things that needed to be said. Tony needed to be forgiven as much as they both needed to forgive Tony for what he had done. The trust they once had in each other was absolute and Tony had shattered it with his betrayal.

"Pet?"

"What?" Tim panted knowing Gibbs and consequently he wasn't finished.

"Do you have anything you want to say to Tony?"

There was a brief trembling pause before Tim's voice small and vulnerable floated into Tony's emotional haze.

"I……I thought you were dead. Dead Tony……I told Ziva no I didn't believe it…but …." Tim's voice disappeared into a whisper.

"The…the body……your body….was _burned_….charred. It was black and I…could smell it. _Smell_ the burned flesh. I can still smell it when I close my eyes, feel the heat and smell the smoke and the fuel and the flesh….. .

It felt like a part of me had died too……and then when you came back….you just laughed it off. You _laughed _at me Tony." Tim's wounded eyes looked down at the man beneath him showing the wealth of hurt that ran through his mighty heart like quicksilver.

Gibbs turned to look at his youngest boy and reached for him. He had known Tim had been hurt by being excluded, they all had but he hadn't realized how much Tony personally had injured Tim's delicate ego.

"Oh Timmy………" Gibbs rubbed Tim's back as he lay across Tony's chest and sobbed out his terror and fear. Tony looked up at Gibbs with devastated eyes and Gibbs realized that Tim's confession had done more to bring down the barriers between them than Tony's own had.

The three men held each other and Gibbs kissed away each of their tears. Tim with a look up at Gibbs for permission, kissed Tony softly, tasting him, reminding himself that he was alive, that he was ok.

Tim started up a slow deep thrust again and Tony kissed Gibbs before holding Tim's head between his hands.

"I'm sorry Tim. I'm so sorry…I didn't realize….there was so much going on and I…..if I didn't laugh I thought I might drown from it all. But I shouldn't have hurt you like that and for that I'm sorry." Tony looked up to Gibbs "I'm sorry to both of you. For the secrets. The lying. Everything."

Gibbs smiled sadly back "I know Tony…I know"

Gibbs leaned forward and whispered his permission into Tim's ear and he groaned and quickened his pace until both men were panting and arching, clutching each other. They came with Gibbs' name on their lips and tears on their cheeks and afterwards he held his boys until they fell asleep in his arms.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Gibbs lay back in his large comfortable bed as the Boys slept and thought about Tim's own interrogation some weeks prior. The cases had been coming in thick and fast and they hadn't been able to see each other as lovers for some weeks.

Then Tim had been pushed into a freezing cold river and had to slog through mud for miles following the elusive trail. By the time the case had wrapped Tim was shivering through a growing fever and Gibbs sent him home for a few days rest.

By the time the next free weekend had come around Gibbs was more than anxious for a session with his pretty boys and eagerly waited for them to arrive on his doorstep Friday night after work.

Tony was first, bringing steaming pizza and cold beer along with a grin that nearly split his face. A few minutes later when Gibbs answered the door he couldn't help but notice that Tim seemed less excited about joining them.

Gibbs leaned in to kiss him and Tim almost turned his head away.

Gibbs looked at his youngest boy "What's wrong?"

Tim shrugged "Nothing"

Gibbs watched as Tim sat next to Tony and quietly started eating some pizza. Tony was all joyful grins and waving hands and seemed to be supplying enough energy for all three of them. Gibbs played along but kept on eye on Tim's downcast eyes.

Nothing wrong? Yeah right.

Soon Tony was pounding up the stairs shedding his clothes in his wake and littering the stairs with socks and a belt and flinging his shirt enthusiastically over the balustrade. Tim watched his enthusiasm with sad eyes and reluctantly followed behind him.

Gibbs slipped down to the basement and opened his chest gathering up several items along with his boys collars before returning to his bedroom.

"Pet?" Gibbs handed Tim his collar which he normally accepted with enthusiasm.

"Uh thanks……do you think …I might not wear it tonight?"

Right that's it. Gibbs glared at his Pet and Tony stopped his bouncing in surprise as he kneeled on the bed waiting for his own collar.

"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong and I might not insist you wear it"

Tim's eyes slid back to the floor and he shifted awkwardly.

"I just don't feel like wearing it tonight…."

Tony stared fascinated as the battle of wills developing between Master and Pet.

"Since you haven't told me why, then you must wear it" Gibbs was firm

"No" Tim looked up at him from where he sat on the edge of the bed with steel in his expressive eyes. But underneath that Gibbs could see…hurt?

Who had hurt his little one?

"You have refused me…with no explanation. Stand against the wall to accept punishment" Gibbs' voice would take no disagreement and Tony watched, his eyes growing round and his cock hardening in excitement as Tim stood naked and leaned against the wall of the bedroom.

Gibbs stood for a minute and considered his Pet, anger and hurt written through every tense line of his increasingly toned body. He had never had to really punish Tim before, but something was up and he needed to find out what it was. He was too important a cog in their strange wheel to simply let him go. Gibbs needed to get this right.

Interrogation for Tony was allowing him to release his insecurities by showing him he was loved and that he was safe in telling them anything. Tim was different and tended to get lost in the sensation of pleasure. He would be fine up until a point but if Gibbs pushed him he simply wouldn't even hear Gibbs' questions, and Gibbs had a feeling that tonight he was going to have to really push him to get an answer.

But to push him with pain alone, knowing that Tim was already hurting from something wasn't right either. He might just walk out and refuse to submit to Gibbs' will and avoid answering that way. And that would be fatal.

Gibbs considered and then he reached for one of the items he had brought up from the basement and quickly lubed it up.

Gibbs leaned in and whispered in to his Pets ear "Last chance Tim, tell me what's wrong"

Tim simply shook his head and hung his head down onto his chest and Gibbs could feel the despair as Tim's face nearly crumpled.

"Alright then Pet…..but all you have to do to stop this is to tell me what's wrong"

Gibbs stood close and ran his hands over Tim's naked body, claiming his ownership of him and was pleased when Tim shivered but didn't move from his spot. Gibbs spread his buttocks and slowly pushed in the large butt plug deep inside Tim and smirked as he heard him moan and try to stifle it.

Gibbs turned and picked up the thin bamboo cane and suddenly without warning lashed it hard across Tim's bare buttocks.

Crack

Tim bucked at the pain and cried out sharply and then moaned as he instinctively clenched his muscles pleasurably around the plug deep inside of him.

Gibbs smirked. The pain would keep him focused on answering his questions and the pleasure would stop him resenting it too much. Gibbs softened his blow this time as he could already see the bright red stripe clearly across Tim's pale firm buttocks.

Crack

Tim yelped and moaned and tried to hold back the tears already threatening to spill down his cheeks. He could do this. He needed to do it. It was for the best. He shivered in pleasure around the object deep inside him as the initial pain washed away. Oh God. Master. Please…….

"Tell me what's wrong Tim"

Gibbs ran his hand gently down Tim's back trying to convince him through his touch to trust him as Tim shuddered beneath him. Tim bit back a sob and shook his head firmly before resolutely standing straighter to take his punishment. He almost wished for restraints to hold him in place, instead of choosing to stand and accept the pain and pleasure of his Master will.

Crack.

"Who hurt you Pet?" Gibbs voice was insistent and relentless. He would not go away.

Tony yelped instinctively at his lovers searing pain and then retreated across the bed at Gibbs' fierce glare. Tim wildly shook his head and clenched his hands against the wall as he struggled to take his punishment. He couldn't….he couldn't…..he was stronger than that. Gibbs had shown him how strong he could be and he owed it to him now to draw on that strength.

Crack

The slim cane bent as it flew through the air with a whoosh to make contact with bare flesh. Tim jumped and threw his head back in a deep moan as the pain and pleasure centered on his ass trembled through him. He panted as he tried to remain in position against the wall, while his cock strained hard and his flesh screamed its sensitivity. Tim could feel himself break out into a sweat as he trembled vulnerable against the wall. A surge of emotions washed over him, regret, desire, pain, sorrow and finally anger. Anger would help him survive and do what he must, even though he was loath to do it.

Tony watched in amazement as Gibbs tenderly whipped his young lover. Tony didn't know if he should be alarmed at himself as to how much it was turning him on to watch another receive punishment in this way. To see Tim fight against Masters will..…and be punished for it. Tony licked his lips and hoped Gibbs would allow him to touch himself as his cock strained hard, bobbing against his stomach as he knelt knees wide, naked in the centre of the bed, the gold chain on his collar glinting in the soft light of the bedroom.

"You just have to tell me and I will stop, Pet"

Gibbs paused hoping Tim would break, already secretly impressed that he had lasted this long. Tim's sensitive pale flesh would wear Gibbs' marks for some time as the thin stripes ran red and swollen across the curves of his muscular buttocks. Gibbs reached around and fondled Tim's aching cock, smearing the pre come from its tip over the sensitive flesh until it was wet and ready. Tim moaned as Gibbs leaned up and whispered.

"There are better things we could be doing with this right now….Just tell me Pet"

Tim screwed his eyes shut and grimaced as Gibbs stroked his hard cock with one hand and played the tip of the hated cane against his hot body with his other hand. Gibbs released him and moved away. Tim tensed as he knew what was coming and shuddered around the large plug deep inside him, his strong thighs quivering from the effort of staying in position.

Crack

Tears started to slip down Tim's cheeks as he clenched around the fire and desire racing through him. Oh God all he wanted was to whirl around and snap that cane across his knee…and then fuck someone stupid.

Crack

Use the anger, use it to give you the strength to do what you must. Tim thumped his fists against the wall as he fought himself. No, no, no. He couldn't do it. He was weak. He hated Gibbs. Hated what he was doing to him. Oh God Please more!

Crack

Tim wailed as he struggled through the pleasure as the pain was now almost constant as his flesh burned from the touch of his Masters will. Gibbs watched Tim's angry struggles as he writhed against the wall and knew he had reached some sort of breaking point with himself. He leaned over and whispered to Tim

"Remember Tim…. _Nice_ people tell you what you want to hear. But I'm a Bastard. I give you what you _need_"

Tim hung his head at the truth in his words and wept and Gibbs stepped up and held him tenderly in his strong arms.

"Who hurt you Timmy?" Gibbs voice whispered into his ear

Tim's voice was quiet

"You did Master"

Gibbs stilled "What do you mean?"

Tim sighed and trembled in Gibbs arms "When I was sick…all I could see was you and Tony together at last….there was no me to get in the way….. I wanted to leave….so you could both just be together… but I can't do it. I just can't…….I wanted to end it between us so it could just be you and Tony. But I love you both too much. I am too weak… You have changed who I am and I don't think I can go back now….back to the way I was before."

"Oh Pet" Gibbs sighed out against Tim shoulder as he shook his head.

"There was no me and Tony while you were sick. Sure he came over…but it wasn't the same without you. We talked about work, Tony watched some crappy video and I worked on my boat. He didn't even stay the night. This….." Gibbs indicated the three of them by including Tony still kneeling aroused on the bed "this only works when there is the three of us. It may not always have been like that. But it is now. "

Tim finally turned from the wall his long eyelashes spiked with tears "Really?"

Gibbs smiled sorrowfully at him and kissed him "You were trying to leave us? Silly Pet…you know I would never allow that"

Tim laughed and hiccupped through his tears.

Gibbs sighed again "What am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me" Tim's eyes were wild and his emotions were stripped to breaking point as he fluctuated between rage and despair, love and desire.

Gibbs slammed Tim into the wall back first and kissed him hard. Tim moaned in pain and pleasure as his bare ass hit the wall and then returned the kiss desperate and hungry, grinding into Gibbs and clawing at his back, raking his flesh with his trim nails. Gibbs pulled back panting and realized that Tim had already been pushed to far to be satisfied with being a passive partner.

He turned to see Tony panting and literally twitching with the need to relieve himself of his own rampant desire. He asked Tony a silent question with tilt of his head and was answered with a Tony grin. Gibbs stepped back but held Tim to the wall with his hand on his bare chest. He reached for his Pets collar and slowly agonizingly re claimed Tim as his own by buckling up the leather collar studded with silver around his neck while staring deep into his eyes.

Gibbs leaned in and whispered rough into Tim's ear "Never forget your mine. No one can give you what you need like I can"

Gibbs kissed Tim hard, rough, dragging the beginning of his whiskers over his jaw and down his neck before suddenly releasing him and whirling him to face Tony on the bed. Gibbs leaned in and whispered his permission before slapping Tim hard on the ass with his bare hand.

Tim pounced on Tony like he was starving and Tony was made of sweet rich Italian chocolate. Tony found himself pinned and bitten and squeezed and scratched….and loved every second of Tim's desperation to be nearer to him. To be inside him. Quickly.

Tim roughly tossed Tony over onto his front and he scrambled trying to comply. The next second he could feel Tim's hands, fingers on him, in him and then…….

Tony moaned as Tim with little preparation and the only lubricant being his own slickness drove deep into Tony. Tim grabbed Tony's slim hips and kneeling pulled him onto himself at a depth and speed which had Tony gasping in delight.

There was no other way to put it. Tim fucked Tony, hard and desperate. Every time he drove deep into Tony, Tim would feel the large object deep inside of him and it drove him almost insane with pleasure. He fucked with a panic and a terror of loss and wild desire.

Gibbs's watched, his own fierce hunger rampant with desire as he saw polite society and years of careful moral training ripped away from Tim leaving only the savage desire and primal urges of a strong young man driven to his limits.

Within minutes Tim could stand the pleasure no longer as his body already at the limit of his physical and emotional endurance shattered into hot molten glass.

Tim literally screamed his anguished release, throwing his head back, clawing at Tony's hips and Gibbs was suddenly very glad that his house was large and some distance away from his neighbors.

Shuddering overcome with a tremendous exhaustion Tim collapsed across Tony's back, gasping for breath as Tony shuddered through his own wild orgasm.

I'm sorry Tony…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you…" Tim mumbled through his exhaustion, horror struck that he had hurt his lover. Tony just smiled and kissed him hard and deep and wild.

"Any time Timmy….you can do that anytime…"

Tim sagged onto the bed, trembling and the last thing he saw before he collapsed was Gibbs as he smiled and helped lay his tangled limbs out on the bed.

Tim slept, his face looking so young as he submitted to the physical and emotional exhaustion of the evening. Gibbs gently ran his hand down Tim's back, and then slipped his fingers between the cheeks of his ass. Tim moaned as it was released but did not wake. Tony gasped as Gibbs pulled free the large butt plug he had placed there earlier.

"You mean he was wearing that the whole time? _Jesus_"

Gibbs looked at Tony with hungry eyes and walked around to the other side of the bed, leaving Tim to sleep. Tony smiled "Please Master..may I suck your magnificent cock?"

Gibbs pulled Tony's head closer to his own now aching erection "You may"

Gibbs bit back a groan as Tony expertly sucked and deep throated his sensitive flesh. It wouldn't be enough after watching the two of them, he would have to fuck Tony himself but it would take the edge off.

Gibbs lay back in his bed and considered his two boys. Gentle sweet Timothy and that fire he had in his soul.

Would he one day have replaced the collar at his throat with leather cuffs at his wrists and have his own boys kneeling at his feet?

Gibbs remembered the desire in Tony's eyes as he lashed Tim for his disobedience. Watched as Tony hungered for the cane on another's flesh. Perhaps Tony might just develop a taste for command in the bedroom on occasion?

Oh so many things he still had to learn about his Boys.

(Please let me know what you think about this. Phew the wildest chapter I think I have done. I think this might be the end? Angst AND slash. Precious)


	5. Chapter 5

For those of you who have enjoyed and alerted my story **Lost Boys** I have continued this threesome slash universe with the story **Never Never Land**. It is a multi chapter slash hurt/comfort. But because the rating is too high for I thought I would post this so if you wished to continue reading you could. Just posted chapter 8 on NFA Storyboard.

This site wont allow me to post a link so simply search for nfa community and look under my author name precious pup

If you do like please reveiw and let me know.

Thank you Precious Pup


End file.
